Try Something New
by xxxTwilightForeverxxx
Summary: All Human. Bella and Alice are best friends and when Alice's 'dorky' cousin moves to their school Bella discovers that he's grown up a lot since the 8th grade... BxE AxJ other pairings yet to be decided... xxx
1. New Guy

**My first proper serious Twilight story... All of my others have been pretty emo. **

**Please review, I'll return them in my entries. Thanks a lot. x**Bella POV

* * *

I woke with an aching pain in my stomach and groaned to myself. I really couldn't be bothered to go to school today, but there was no way that Charlie would let me off. I'd faked being ill last week to get out of one of my mid-terms. Sucks to be me. Maybe I should pay more attention when we studied Buddhism last year. Bad karma here I come. I strained to stand up and when I finally did I felt like falling right back into bed again, but I didn't. I stood up on this dreary morning and got myself washed and dressed then staggered over to my old van where I clambered in, coughing and rubbed my eyes sleepily, before driving carefully along to Forks High School. I paused at the entrance as I saw a shiny silver car parked in a spot directly in the middle of the abyss of disgusting ugly old cars. I stared at it for a while before turning to walk to my homeroom. When I entered, I saw that my best friend Alice was already sitting on a chair staring at her clack fingernails as though they were the most amazing thing on earth.

"Errr… Alice?" I waved a hand in front of her sharp, petite face and her eyes snapped to attention, catching the sight of my fingers and looking up at me, realizing I was there at last. "Alice, are you okay?"

"What?! Yeah fine. Why? What's up? Has something happened?" She asked her posture suddenly upright and her eyes crinkled in frustration. Her brows furrowed and she stared up at me intently, waiting for my answer.

"No." I said shaking my head, nearly laughing. I pulled a chair out from another desk and swung it around so that I sat on it facing the back towards Alice. I leant over the top of it and gazed at my pretty friend as she gave the impression of being confused. "Alice? What's going on? Should something have happened?" I stared intently at her as I saw her face sharply wince and I repeated her name, coaxing her into a response.

"Okay, okay… Please don't be mad at me if I tell you. Promise?" She held out her hand with her pinkie finger raised, something we'd always done ever since we met in the 7th grade, and waited for me to respond. "C'mon Bella."

I gave her my pinkie in hers and we locked on then shaked them. "Of course." I told her and leant over further as she proceeded to whisper something in my ear.

"My cousin been transferred to here." I laughed out loud, instantly at the hilarious answer.

"Your cousin? I thought someone had died or… or… you'd recently discovered you could see into the future and something terrible was gonna happen! Isn't your cousin that gorgeous blonde girl anyway? What's so wrong with her coming here?" I asked as Alice's head fell to the table in exhaustion, or maybe frustration with me.

"Not Rosalie. She's not coming here. It's the other one. Edward." She grunted into the table, just audible enough for me to here. I sat still for a moment. I'd seen Edward once in the 8th grade. He's in our year, but looked terribly older, more mature somehow. Alice had said to me he was her 'geeky' cousin because he was into poetry and listened to terribly emo music all the time. Also, he had these round glasses…. Which didn't go well with his build He seemed really friendly though. When I saw him he was smiling and everyone around him was laughing.

"Bella what am I gonna do?" She begged of me as she lifted her head up from the desk and saw me stare off into space. "Bella please, I need your help!" "Well" I began thinking fast. "His last names Masen right? Not Cullen. So if you're really embarrassed by him, no-one has to know your related." Alice stared at me for a little while.

"That could work! If I just ignore him and then no-one'll know. Well, except you, but you wont tell anyone will you?" She pleaded, her eyes like giant orbs staring into me.

"Okay," I replied my voice sounding raspy as it came out of my sore throat.

"Are you okay Bell?" Alice asked obviously, not so wrapped up in her own problem anymore that she could take notice of me.

"Oh, just a slight cold. Nothing to worry about." I smiled at her and put my arm around her shoulders.

"So long as you're sure," she told me as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"Yeah course…" I trailed off, biting my lip from saying the words that I so badly wanted to ask. "So… How did it go with Jasper last night?" I tingled with anticipation as I saw her lift her head from my shoulder and turned to face me with a massive smile plastered on her face.

"Well, lets just say that we have another date on Saturday night. We're going to see that new movie that's just come out at the Cineplex, Hancock? We actually had such a great time last night and I personally cannot wait! I mean, last night started off as a bit of a disaster when we walked in and I tripped knocking my soda all over his pants and then just made things worse when I knelt down to- Oh no… He's here!" Alice looked straight down at her table pale faced.

"Who" I asked innocently. "Jasper?"

"No you moron!" She teased me and slapped me lightly. "Edward!" I turned slowly around to see a gorgeous, well muscled boy standing in the doorway, his hair brown with a hint of the sleekest blonde and taller than most of the guys in our year. His clothes hung well around him, and the tones of black and brown that he wore suited his skin tone perfectly, his facial features were angular and his nose was as straight as I'd ever seen anyone's. He looked more like a movie star than a high school student. He held his rucksack in one hand at his side as he surveyed the room and his other hand stroked his long-ish hair back and when he caught my eye I blushed and turned away really quickly, praying that Alice wouldn't notice and luckily her head was placed firmly in the lock of her arms on the table.

"Oh God," she whispered to herself quietly. "I didn't know he was gonna join us for homeroom as well!" She huffed and puffed in her arms for a little while, but I couldn't get his stare out of my mind. He had the most gorgeous green eyes that shined in the bright morning light and when he stared at me for that tiny second I suddenly felt whole. Warm. I decided I'd turn once more to quickly get another glimpse of him, when I saw his face right behind mine.

"Hi is this seat taken?" He asked a wide smile emerging from his lips, his teeth sparkling white and sharp.

"Uh…" I stuttered, dazzled by his eyes. "I… I-I" I felt the urge come up from behind my throat leading to my face and I breathed in deeply before sneezing really loudly. Luckily, nothing came out, all the same I blushed a furious scarlet and mumbled a quick 'sorry' before turning back to Alice and hiding my head in shame.

**I like this... Please tell me if I've done something wrong... Amateur here!!**

**R&R!!**

**xxx**


	2. A Friendly Handshake

**Thanks to mimigirl, GrlWithoutAName, BellandGinny, twilightluver1901, EnderACullen, Bgirl95, Maren Mitchell and Kirta-leigh for reviewing my story as quickly as they did, I was so happy when I saw that people loved my story. Please continue reviewing it, I always get inspiration from reviews and don't be afraid to give me your ideas, I really value them! Xxx**

**Sorry for the wait, but I hope this Chapters worth it. Again, please review for mistakes, and in general anything else.**

* * *

I rushed out of Homeroom as quickly as I could, it didn't matter considering I didn't have Trig with Alice anyway, so I hurried out of the main school building and into a small mobile and hung my coat up on the rack before hurrying to take my seat next to my long term friend Jacob Black. We'd known each other since we were young and it helped that we were the same age so our friendship naturally blossomed, but when I moved out with my mother I thought that would be it until he sent me a letter one day, saying how much he missed me and how he wished things didn't have to change, that was when I decided that at the first opportunity I would move back and see him once more. Luckily, when my mom moved away with Phil I got that chance and I moved back and we were two high-school juniors. Charlie and Billy both hoped we'd date, and I guess that would've been nice, but I never wanted to spoil such a special friendship… Plus he never asked, so I just decided we'd be friends. Fortunately, he's in my Trig class whereas Alice isn't so I'll thank God for the small things.

"Hey, Jake." I smiled happily at him, even in my broken state, I could still smile.

"Hey Bells, have you got a cold? You sound kinda gravelly." He looked concerned as he watched me take the seat next to him.

"Yeah, I woke up with a slight… Y'know, but that's just so common in a town like this, I can't take time off school for nothing." I shivered slightly and I felt his warm arms around me for a second, then looked round to see a brown woolly jumper placed around my shoulders. "Aww, Jake. You don't have to give me your jumper."

"You know I always keep warm, I didn't even need it, but you know what Dad is like." He chuckled lightly and opened his textbook to a page that we had been studying last lesson.

"Thank you." I murmured quietly and gratefully and turned round to pick up my books from under the table, whilst also holding onto the table top with one hand, when I saw Edward in the doorway, looking awkwardly around the room and then his eyes settled on mine and my heart sped faster, my pulse quickened and I could feel a thumping in my head. My palms became all sweaty and when he moved I struggled to keep looking at him, forgetting that I was half-on half-off my chair, and fell flat on the floor, head first.

"Ooh that's gotta hurt," I heard Jake's voice say from behind me and I looked up to see him offering me his hand, which I took and he helped me stand upright again. I knelt and picked up his woolly jumper from the floor and gave it back to him. "I don't need this thanks."

"C'mon Bells, your freezing." He reasoned. "What's up?"

"I think it's jinxed." I kidded.

"No, please tell me." He asked his eyes warm and pleading as they bore into mine.

"Nothing I swear." I smile at him and placed the jumper back round me, delightfully warm once around it, and settled back into my seat as Jake sat next to me and wrapped his arm around me, just as the teacher walked in.

"Okay class, I hope you've done your homework, because today we're starting with a pop quiz!"

"Oh no!" I complained as I walked out of Trig.

"Bells what's up?" Jake asked me for what had to be the fifth time today.

"I've failed that pop quiz I know it." II shut my eyes as we reached the door and hen opened them, remembering that I had to meet Alice for English from the gym. "Shit, Jake, we need to go." I grabbed his hand and held it tight, then began running as fast as I could towards the gym building where we saw Alice standing outside, "Alice!" I yelled and lost my footing, and started to fall forward, just in time, Jake caught me.

"Umm… Thanks." I smiled up at him and I saw that his eyes were suddenly serious as he stared down at me. His eyes intensely looked over my face and his grip around my back tightened.

"So, how was Trig?" Alice asked from the side of me and I looked up at her grateful for the distraction. Jake released me immediately and I remained standing, awkwardly between the two, trying to keep up the conversation with details of my fall to the ground in Trig, not quite telling Alice who my subject was.

We reached English class and Jake wandered away after mumbled 'goodbye' and I breathed as sigh of relief as we approached the small classroom and Alice opened the door for me, only to see that Edward was also in this class with us. And he was sitting on the table right next to us.

"Fuck," I heard Alice mumble under her breath. "Bella, switch seats with me."

"What?" I asked. That made no sense she'd still only be a seat away from him and after all, I had been the one who sneezed on him and who fell I front of him and made a complete fool of herself. "No!"

"Oh Please Bella!" She stared at me with her brown, orb-like eyes and I couldn't say no.

Hey, you try saying no to Alice sometime, you'll be in therapy for years!

So, we sat, side by side, except this time I didn't sit on the left of the two-seater table, beside Angel, no I sat on the right side, about half a meter away from him. "Great." I mumbled under my breath and I sat down in what I hoped to be a graceful movement.

I looked around, nonchalantly and saw he was staring at me. "Hi." I said and smiled in what I hoped to be a confident manner, only I'd been failing at everything so far… Oh god.

"Hello, Bella." He surprised me by saying my name and my smile slipped away as my jaw fell open and I stared at him, open mouthed.

"What did you just call me?" I asked, well more like whimpered.

"Oh, do you prefer to be called Isabella? I apologize." He smile hugely at me, almost dazzling me with the sheer brightness of them.

"No, Bella is fine." I said putting a confident smile on my lips once more. "But, you still dodged my question, how do you know my name?" His lips crinkled, and then transformed from a huge smile into a smirk, that made his eyes look so ferocious for a second, he was looking at me like his prey.

He chuckled slightly. "You're very perceptive; I was hoping you wouldn't notice how I knew your name. Most people are very into themselves and forget almost suddenly. You're very refreshing." He smiled as he turned in his seat to completely face me. "I'll introduce myself properly. My name is Edward Anthony Masen, but you can call me Edward." He held out his hand, ready for mine.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan, but you can call me Bella." I added a slightly shaky laugh as I took his hand and shook it, but then regretted it almost instantly and changed the subject. "How did you get to know all that stuff about…? Whatever you said earlier?" I asked hoping to converse with him some more. He leaned in closer to talk to me and his cologne smelt wonderful, I was almost about to lean in and discover the identity of the smell, when he began talking.

"I took an extra curricular Psychology class at my old school. Very enlightening." He smiled as if I were missing some kind of inside joke.

"Wow," I said mostly to myself, but he laughed as if he'd heard. "I've always wanted to study Psychology, but they don't offer it here."

"Maybe I'll show you my notes sometime." He stared at me again, his smile gone and I choked on my words.

"M-M-m… Maybe." I finally managed to get out and smiled at him.

"Bella!" Alice whispered harshly as the teacher walked in and I turned back into my seat, then took one last look at Edward, but he already had his attention on the teacher.

* * *

**Please R&R!!**

**I love that he still hasn't told her how he knows her name has mischievious plot line up her sleeve**

**The line 'Hey try saying no to Alice one time...' is from one of my favourite mangas ever, Dramacon and I didn't even realise I'd done it 'til after I wrote it.**

**Btw, one of my friends pointed out that Edward already met her, but actually they never talked, and according to Bella he never even saw her, she's only heard of him from Alice and saw him once. If your a tad :S**

**Anyway, new chapter soon!**

**Ly xxx**


End file.
